mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Deck Building
Deck Building is creating a deck. In this case a MTG Deck. Building a deck can be fun but can be difficult at the same time. Many people have problems building strong decks. Depending on the Format of your deck, there are different things you have to think about. In this article, we'll discuss the Standard Format. If you don't play in tournaments or other social events, you can costumize the rules a bit between you and your MTG friends, even though it might become a problem later when you want to participate in an event or tournament. Deck rules There are several rules you have to follow when constructing a deck: * Your deck needs a minimum of 60 cards. You can have more, but not less. There is no limit in how many cards you can have in a deck. * You can only have a maximum of 4 cards with the same name in each deck. The only exceptions of this rule are the Basic Lands or if a card's text contradicts this rule (such as Relentless Rats). * If you play in other Formats, you might have to pay attention to the limited/forbidden cards. * (pre-)Portal cards are mostly NOT permitted. Deck Building Tips * A big problem for many starting players is Mana. You need a deck with just enough mana. You're doomed if you don't get your lands or other Mana cards, but you're no better off if you get only Mana and no Creatures or other Spells. It has to be balanced. A little more than 1/3 of your deck should be Mana. When you use a 60 card deck, 24 mana will suffice, but at the very least one land for every two spells. * Another problem many starters have is that they don't get the right color of mana. If you have too many different colors in your deck, the chance that you'll draw the right color reduces. Therefore, it is better to create a deck with 1, 2 or maybe 3 different colors. Decks with 4 colors, and even all 5, can work as well, but a starter should keep it to a maximum of 3. If you want, you can always add Artifacts or multi-color Spells to your deck. * The balance between the number of Creatures and other spells varies from deck to deck, but you always need creatures, and enough of them. You also want Sorceries, Instants and other Spells to help destroy your opponent's lifepoints and creatures, control their cards, enhance your creatures and more. Creatures are there to defend you from your opponent's creatures and attack your opponent, and can often be sacrificed for other Spells. Keep them balanced. Most people have more creatures than Spells in their deck. Some Ideas for a Beginner Deck Here are some catergories that you can base your deck off of: *Dragon Deck *Angel Deck *Knight Deck *Elf Deck *Vampire Deck *Burn Deck (no creatures, all spells the reduce your oppenents life total, usually a red deck) *Goblin Deck *Counter Deck (Contains a lot of instants and sorceries that allow you to counter a spell the opponent is casting, or to destroy/exile a creature they control) *Artifact Deck *Exalted Deck *Mill Deck (A deck meant to burn through the opponents deck, leaving them with no cards, ending up in you winning. AKA Deck-Out ) *Beat Down Deck (small creatures with haste and lot's of burn spells to wear the opponent down quicky) Category:Gameplay Category:Human